Truth or Date working title
by Inutitant12
Summary: The girls are invited to a sleep over. They all decide to play truth or dare, but little do they know it involves the ones they like. 1st chap up! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Date (working title)

**Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update in ages, I didn't have Microsoft at the time. But now I do yay! Here's another story about the two main couples naruto/hinata and sasuke/sakura. Also after this chapter, look at my author's note to see how to get you ideas in my story. (Munches on pocky) Let's (munch) begin! **

_It was a lovely morning in the village, all the residents rise to the warm feeling of the sun, the songs of the birds, and the happy sounds of ninjas in the street. Yes it was a happy day. _

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"Make me billboard brow!"

"Grr!"

The two girls were fighting again. Sakura and Ino were so loud that even the whole village could hear. Tenten and Hinata were so embarrassed that they woke up most of the entire village.

"Umm, T-tenten…what are Sakura and Ino fighting about this time?" A curious blue headed girl asked.

"As usual, the fight's about Sasuke. You know, if they weren't fighting over him,they could've still been best friends and they wouldn't **WAKE UP THE WHOLE VILLAGE!" **The bun girl shouted to get the two girls to quiet down.

"Oy! Keep it down over there you big-mouthed kuonoichi! (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) Some random dude shouted.

"Sorry!" Tenten shouted "That's it! You two need to cool it!" Tenten stepped in between the two.

"Grr! As long as she takes back what she said to me!" Ino yelled out.

"Make me Ino-pig!" Sakura imitated Ino's phrase

"That's it!" that made her so mad that she charged towards Sakura. "S-stop!" Hinata jumped in between to stop the fight. "P-please don't fight, you were best friends and best friends don't k-kill each other."

"I guess your right, sorry Ino for that comment." Sakura apologized

"Yah, so am I, thanks you two" Ino commented

"Well that's better. I thought I was about to cancel the sleepover." Tenten announced.

"Sleep over?" All three girls repeated.

"Yah, it's a girl's only sleepover." Tenten announced "It's this Friday; you could come over at 3:00 or later and start the party."

"Hmm, 'k then, this Friday we're all coming over." Sakura declared

"I-I'll come t-too." Hinata agreed

"You know I'll be there." Ino stated

"Ok. This Friday it is." Tenten repeated.

**Hi! I'm done with my first chapter in a long time. Sorry it's short but I'll make the other chapters longer. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm back now. Oh and I need your help, can you please give me your ideas on how Sakura and Hinata get the ones they love (cough Sasuke cough, Naruto) to love them back? You know like the walkie talkie trick or the "pretending to be in danger" gimmick. You know something like that. I would really appreciate it if you do. So I can update faster. Well, see yah! )**


	2. slunber chaos

Truth or date (working title)

**Hey! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews. I'll be sure to put them in the story later on. Just keep reading. Anyway, here's a new chap up, just like I said. Enjoy! (Munches on pock, making sure no one tries to steal it) **

_Ding dong! _

"Hmm? Oh! Hey Sakura!" Tenten smiled.

"Hey Tenten! Hope I'm not too early." Sakura looked at her watch to see what time it is.

"No, you're just in time! Here, I'll show you to my bedroom. But first, since you're a guest and I have to be polite, I'll carry your things."

"Oh, are you sure Tenten? Because I can-"

"It's okay. It's no problem."

"Okay then." Sakura handed her sleeping bag to Tenten.

She led Sakura to her room.

Tenten's room was a soft, magenta color with a lovely decorated bed and feathery soft pillows (for a pillow fight, of course) and pictures of her whole team are hanging on the wall beside her bed. (I'm not really good at describing so picture what you think it'll look like.)

"Oh. It's a little dark here; I'll turn on the lights."

"No! Sakura, wait!"

Sakura went over to the light switch and turned it on, instead of light, the walls turned over to reveal a weapon stash, every inch of the wall covered with every weapon known to man. And jugs full of scrolls appeared, with hidden weapons as well. There was even little practice dummies with kunai knifes sticking out of their target areas.

"O.O"

"Hehe, wrong switch, umm, here." Tenten turned on the lights and suddenly the room turned back to the way it was

"Uhh………"

"Pretend you didn't see that."

"Well, uh sure, I just never imagined you would have a stash of weapons in your room.. I-"

_Ding dong! _

"Hold on, _Coming!" _Tenten opened the door and Ino stood by. "Hey Ino! Glad you could make it!"

"Hi Tenten! Oh, Hinata wanted me to tell you that she's goanna run late and that she'll come at 7:00"

"Oh, well, we'll wait for her, come in! But first, since you're a guest, I'll take your bags for-"

"Great, thanks Tenten!" Ino threw her bag at Tenten, which causes her to lose her balance for a bit. "Wahh" **_thump! _ **

"Come on Tenten, let's go!"

Both of them went down the hallway into her room to begin the party.

"So, now that 2/3 of you guys are here, let's watch a movie!" Tenten smiled

"Ok, what movie are we goanna watch?" Ino asked

"Hey you guys, how bout' _scary movie 4_?" Tenten suggested

"No, it's too retarded, how about _chasing liberty_!" Sakura suggested

"No way! Wait, how bout' _white chicks_?" Ino said

All three looked at each other "Nah"

"_Chronicles of Narnia_?" Tenten asked

"No. How bout' _Meet the fockers?_" Ino asked

Both girls looked at her weirdly.

"It's the title of the movie! It's not my fault."

"Hey! How about Mean Girls?" Sakura held out the DVD.

"Sure!" Ino said

"Sure! Why not? Let's watch it!" Tenten smiled and led them to her living room.

_**2hrs later** _(the girls gossiped and started to watch _mean girls_ in the living room)

_Ding dong! _

"Coming!" Tenten ran over to the door and saw Hinata at the door. She looked like she was running from someone from her expression and heavy breathing.

"Hinata? What happened to you?" Tenten looked over the streets to find…nothing.

"Ten (huff) ten…I (huff) W-would you… (Huff) C-can you please h-hide me?" (Wheeze)

"What?"

"P-please? They're (pant) after me."

"Who? Who's after you?"

Hinata looked to her left and to her right; she turned around and activated her byakugan.

"Oh. They're g-gone." (Sigh) she deactivated her byakugan

"Hinata! Who's after you?" Tenten asked again

"T-two ninjas were trying to get me. I'm scared." Hinata's voice squeaked

"You didn't lead them here, did you?" Tenten now worried that the ninjas would now break into her house.

"N-no, I t-think they're gone"

"Don't worry. We'll help you when you're in trouble. So, why were the ninjas chasing you?"

"Some one must have sent them, I-I don't know if I should s-stay. I better-"

"Hinata, don't worry, I'm a weapon master, Sakura has great chakra control, Ino can use mind transfer, and you have the byakugan, we can take them!" Tenten said confidently

Hinata smiled "T-thank you."

"So, did you bring your sleeping bag?" Tenten asked

"Y-yes. But I also brought a couple of things as well." Tenten looked outside to find a big blue travel bag twice her size.

"O.O"

"Umm…I-I've never been to an s-slumber party, so I brought what Hanabi said was necessary."

" Necessary? You mean you brought all that?!"

"Umm…yes?"

"Woah! You're richer than I thought you were!" Tenten started to pull the bag inside of the house. "Man this thing is heavy!" Tenten strained.

"Oh, sorry, I-I'll carry it if y-you want."

"No. I'm fine; just go meet Sakura and Ino in the living room, just two doors to the right. I'll catch up."

"Umm, okay, j-just don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine. Just go over and watch a movie, I'll carry it since you're my guest."

"Umm…okay."

**_Later after the girls settled in _**

"Okay! Does anyone want homemade smores?" Tenten asked

"Yah!"

"Yes, bring on the marshmallow!"

"Umm…Sure."

Tenten walked to her kitchen and started fixing some smores when her microwave stopped.

"Huh? What the-" the back of the microwave was opened and it turned out that the light bulb was broken.

"Aww man!" Tenten walked back to her room to bring the terrible news.

"Girls, I don't know why, but my microwave broke.

"Wait! So there's no smores!?" Ino yelled

"What? How can this happen?" Sakura asked

"The light bulb in the microwave broke; I don't have any snacks to cook for you now."

"Umm…Tenten, I-I have some snacks we can share." Hinata opened her bag to find… sodas, apple cider, chips, caviar, little revolving sushi platter, some easy bake recipes, an easy bake oven, some pillows (the softest money can buy) a self folding electronic massage sleeping bag (it's like a message chair only in a sleeping bag. What? It's much lighter than bringing the chair, I'll tell you that, even though it's not invented yet) and a small TV set with Cable,DVD player and surround sound!

"OO" All three girls stared at her

"Umm, I only brought what was necessary, is this too much?" Hinata didn't know how to react.

"Woah! Look at all this stuff! You're really loaded" Ino pointed out

"Ohhhh. This massage bag feels ggggooooooodddddd!" Sakura was in the sleeping bag and pressed the deep back rub. Her face was in shades of pink and was smiling in an awkward (_slightly_ drooling) position.

"Hey! I wanted to try it!" Ino yelled

"Hheeyyyyy, ww-waitt y-yyourr ttt-turrnnn!" Sakura answered as the vibration sound grew louder

"Grr!"

"Wow. Did Hanabi pack all of this in there?" Tenten asked in astonishment

"N-no, Neji helped too."

"Hmm, well, thanks for the snacks but now it's time to play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare? Yah! I dare Sakura to get out of that bag! "Ino insisted

"Ssshhhuuttt uppp Iiinnooo pppiig!" the bag was set to vibrate even louder

"Okay, I'll start, Ino, truth or dare?" Tenten asked

"Hmm, dare"

"I dare you to-" (vvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) her question was interrupted by the vibrating sound of the bag.

"I dare you to take over Sakura's body if she doesn't shut down that message chair!"

"My pleasure!" Ino did her hand signs and pointed at Sakura. "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Ino's body fell. The vibrating stopped and Sakura got out of her bag.

"Man, this is too easy!" Sakura/ Ino said

"B-but if Ino's in Sakura's body, then how will Sakura play?" Hinata said, worrying if Sakura will kill them when she finds out.

"Fine. Release!" Ino made her hand signs and she left Sakura's body.

"Grr! Tenten! What was that for?!" Sakura returning to normal

"You wouldn't turn off that dam sleeping bag!" Tenten protested

"Well you shouldn't ask Ino to take over my body and get me to come out!"

"Well you shouldn't have set it to vibrate so loud!"

"It was the way it woked!"

"Well we're playing and you should at least lower it a little!"

"Fine but you didn't have to make Ino posses my body!"

"Well, I asked you before but you didn't listen!"

(Both girls kept on arguing)

Hinata thinking _"Oh, why are the girls always fighting when we get together, it's usually me and Tenten watching the fight but now it's only me."_ (Sigh)

"Fine! Just don't do that again!" Sakura made her statement

"Okay, If we're playing a game, please do what we're asking so everybody can enjoy it."

After a few minutes, the girls settled into an agreement and resume the game.

"okay, Since Ino had her turn, I'll do the next one." Sakura said "Hinata. Truth or dare?"

"Umm-T-truth."

"Aw come on Hinata! You always pick truth, at least try a dare for once!" Ino complained

"Yah Hinata, at least try." Sakura and Tenten backed Ino's plan up.

"I-I-I….W-well I…umm"

"Good, because I dare you to stop stuttering or you'll have to pay each of us 1 dollar for each word you stutter." Sakura said

_**Inner Sakura: Oh yah! Now I'll be rich! I'm such a genius! **_

"What?" Hinat said in amazement

"You have to do the Dare Hinata, or you have to fork up the money." Ino like the Idea

"But, b-but why?"

"Because you have to have more confidence in yourself, and the first thing that has to go is your stuttering, so stop with the stuttering or you'll have to pay big time." Tenten warned her

"Okay, I'll, try" Hinata agreed. She didn't want to lose her money due to a dare, not to mention she already has problems with her family.

"Okay, Tenten, T-uh, truth or dare?" Hinata asked

"I choose…truth."

"Okay. Are you in love with cousin Neji?"

"What?!"

"You have to tell the truth Tenten, you picked it." Sakura re-established what she said

"Alright! Yes, I have a small crush on him." Tenten started to turn bright shades of pink

"See, that wasn't so hard, so, you're really in love with Neji?" Ino asked

"Oh, stop it ok. Now it's my turn, Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sakura said with determination

**_Inner Sakura: Bring t on from anywhere! Cha! _**

"Okay Sakura, I dare you to…….

**Hey Everybody! Thank you for the comments, I'll be sure to put them in. I hope you enjoyed it! Free Naruto character plushies for all!! And you can still summit your idea if you have any. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible, okay? And the next chapter you'll see the two ninjas in action! Well, see yah! **


End file.
